


Overwhelming nice with him

by SpiralGlitch



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two, just really random softs with these two!, just soft things, there isn’t really a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGlitch/pseuds/SpiralGlitch
Summary: Richie and Eddie spend time just the two of them in that secret hideout





	Overwhelming nice with him

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much really it’s just random, not sure if it makes much sense kinda did this on a whim of not being able to sleep. I want to write more of these two in the future with them older and running into each other before going back to Derry, I just really love these two so very much and I wish they got a real happy ending.

It had been a year since IT had been killed, hanging out with the group was always nice it was even nicer when it was summer that meant no school and more time to be around each other. And for Richie that meant he could go to the arcade more try and beat the gang at Street Fighter, which they may or may not be pissed at him about- how was that his fault he was so good? Clearly the rest of the Losers need to learn to grow a pair and have fun even if they lose.

He may or may not have let Eddie win once or twice but only when it was just them, Richie felt embarrassed that he’d let that happen but Eddie was his best friend where was the harm in going easy, plus the face Eddie made when he won? Totally worth it.

Today was a summer afternoon everyone was busy doing something else other than himself and Eddie, which was nice. Overwhelming but nice. Richie and convinced Eddie to come to the Losers secret hide out that Ben had made for them, plus with it being the both of them that meant more Hammock time… right? Richie could take Stan, Ben and Mike’s go while Eddie could have Bill’s and Bev’s!

That or they could share, they’ve done that before- even if that was a rather awkward experience for Richie.

But they got there and Eddie was already going off about how dangerous everything was, something about dying from a rusty nail? Which made Richie confused how this was the same Eddie who killed a fucking clown last year. But Eddie’s rants made Eddie well Eddie and it made him cringe to think about half the bullshit that Eddie’s mother drilled into her son’s head. If Richie could he’d end that women for fucking up her son like that, but Richie liked to think Eddie would make it out of this hell of a town and away from that monster of a mother and if not? He’d drag Eddie away himself.

“Are you listening to me?”

Richie blinked looking at Eddie, who was giving him a disappointed look. Gosh he thought he only got those from his mother when she wittered on about her big disappointed in him for not coming out a girl, which she did a lot. Richie shook his head and just pulled Eddie towards the hammock, “dude look nothing is going to hurt us okay? I’ll make sure of it.” He gave a soft answer than his normal witty comebacks, as much as he wanted to fall into that he also wanted Eddie to feel safe as that was the point of this hideout. 

Shoes got kicked off and the pair got into the hammock, Eddie’s feet digging into his sides and his own feet hanging over the edge of the fabric.

“You’re awful quiet today Richie something up?” Eddie asked with a dig of a toe into his ribs, making him slap his foot into the back of Eddie’s head. Eddie shot Richie a pout making the boy roll his eyes and then looked away, this really was getting worse wasn’t it? 

“Maybe I’m enjoying the peace and quiet for once Eds ever think of that? Fuck I don’t have to be talking all the god damn time.” He snapped, which made Eddie sit up to look at him, which only made Richie shut his eyes- yeah that would work surely. 

No.

It only made things worse, Eddie moved closer to Richie he could feel him breathing on his neck, he could feel Eddie’s feet brush on his leg. Richie opened his eyes to be faced with Eddie close up, this made the back of his neck shiver and his face light up. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He hissed out, which he was sure Eddie wouldn’t take seriously with the redness of his face and the softening look in his eyes.

But Eddie didn’t say anything he just laid there next to him, probably hearing the loud thudding of his heart. But this was definitely different but nice, it wasn’t something they could do at either of theirs. So Richie just lived in the moment and leaned into Eddie shutting his eyes again, “Eds.. I hope even if we leave this town we can still be friends and see each other… Don’t get me wrong I want to see the rest of the gang but fuck if I’ll be able to live life not being able to hear you go on about some bullshit health fact.” 

Richie was sure Eddie was about to slap him for calling it bullshit, but instead “yeah? Well I’ll miss those bullshit voices you do so you better call me asshole.” Which made them both laugh.

Richie puts his arm around Eddie’s shoulder so they could both be more comfortable, Richie gave a side glance at Eddie who had his eyes shut. Maybe They could take a nap there it wouldn’t hurt anyone would it? Besides nobody would walk in on them like this so they were safe. 

Richie could only hope they’d get more moments like this before leaving this town, if he’d regret one thing it would be not getting the chance to actually admit his feelings for Eddie.


End file.
